Dimension Dilemma
by Gs33022
Summary: When Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket get transported into our world and discover real-life Wonka products, what do you think will happen? Be sure to read and find out! :D (2005 film short story, with Johnny Depp Willy Wonka, and Freddie Highmore Charlie Bucket) (CHAPTER 5 IN THE WORKS, SO STAY TUNED)
1. Clerk Chaos

**Chapter 1: Clerk Chaos**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope that you'll enjoy this story that I created! It was influenced by me getting a box of real-life Everlasting Gobstoppers for Easter. I wondered, "If Mr. Wonka came here, what would ****_he _****think about them?"**

**Also, Matt, funny story. The first Everlasting Gobstopper I got out of the box was red. I thought, "Wasn't that the color of Mindy's Everlasting Gobstopper?" I picked out another one, and got green, which was sour apple. "Hey, that was one of the flavors in the X-tra Sour Gobstopper, wasn't it?" The third one that picked was yellow-lemon-flavored,the same thing that Mindy Bell turned into from the X-tra Sour Gobstopper. XD**

**(Credits: I do NOT own Walgreens.)**

**Now, everyone, enjoy this oneshot! :D**

Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket opened their eyes, and they found themselves laying on a small patch of grass next to a parking lot.

"W-where are we?" asked Charlie Bucket, getting up, extremely surprised.

"I-I don't know," remarked Mr. Wonka. "A-all I remember was seeing a blue and purple circle in front of me, then everything went dark."

"Hey, look over there!" pointed Charlie Bucket. "What's that?"

Charlie was seen pointing to a tan and white building with red letters that said: "WALGREENS."

"That entire building is false advertising," Mr. Wonka said, pretending to be cross. "It's not green, and I don't even see any walls close to it _at all_, hahahaha!" he laughed, extremely childish and high-pitched.

"It says on it that it's supposed to be a pharmacy," Charlie Bucket said, "but it looks like they sell much more."

He pointed to a woman coming out of the Walgreens, carrying groceries with her little boy following behind her.

"Let's go see what this Wallter Greens place is all about!" Mr. Wonka giggled.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket entered the Walgreens and looked around. They saw tons of displays and greeting cards and plush toys and medicine bottles, and even food, like the groceries that the lady had with her son. Suddenly, one certain shelf caught the duo's eyes-especially Mr. Willy Wonka's.

"Hello, sir, is there anything that I can do to assist you?" asked the clerk.

He picked up a box labelled: "WONKA EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPERS."

"What is this?" said Mr. Wonka in a stern voice.

"This company...could Walgreens work for Fickelgruber?" said Charlie. "Or Prodnose? Or even Slugworth?"

"Okay, buddy, I have no clue what you're talking about," responded the clerk to Charlie Bucket.

"You mean, you have no idea that this company is making candy under my name and making low-quality knock-offs of them?" said Mr. Wonka firmly.

He looked back at the shelf, and picked up a box labelled, "WONKA CHEWY SWEETARTS" and "WONKA NERDS."

"How do you explain...this?!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed, shoving the candy packages into the clerk's face.

Despite Mr. Wonka's harsh nature, the clerk remained rather calm.

"I can assure you...and your…" the clerk paused.

"Heir," Mr. Wonka added.

"Horse hair or whatever...that...we sell legit candy from real companies," the clerk said. "If you have a problem with that, I'd suggest that you talk to my manager."

"MANAGER!" Mr. Wonka shouted suddenly, causing Charlie Bucket to jump about a foot in the air. "HEY, CLERK'S MANAGER! WE NEED YOU HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Charlie Bucket tugged on his mentor's arm.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka, even though we don't know where we are, we're still in a public place, and you're being rude. Quite rude, in fact."

Mr. Wonka looked around and chuckled nervously as he saw people glaring at the two of them from absolutely everywhere.

"Hehe, sorry," Mr. Wonka chuckled nervously.

The manager never came.

"EXPLAIN IT!" Mr. Wonka shouted. "THIS PHONY COMPANY IS TAKING CREDIT FOR _MY _CANDIES!"

He began taking the candy bags and boxes off of the shelves and throwing them into the air.

"DOWN WITH FICKELGRUBER!" Mr. Wonka screamed. "DOWN WITH PRODNOSE! DOWN WITH SLUGWORTH!"

He began ripping the bags open, and tearing them open as Charlie and everyone in the Walgreens watched in horror.

"Mr. Wonka, no!" shouted Charlie Bucket, running towards his mentor, who was now out of breath.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka ran towards Charlie and pushed him out of the way. He ran towards the sales clerk, who was behind the desk, and tackled him to the ground!

"You're behind all of this!" Mr. Wonka screamed in the clerk's face as they wrestled on the ground. "You must be one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat candy-making cads! I don't know how you did it, but you obviously did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the clerk cried desperately.

"Oh, yes you do!" Mr. Wonka shouted. "And you know what?! I bet that you're nasty Elmer Slugworth in disguise!"

He began to pull at the clerk's face as he screamed in pain.

"Mr. Wonka!" shouted Charlie Bucket, running towards him and the clerk. "You're acting like a savage! Stop this right now!"

"SECURITY!" shouted the clerk in extreme pain.

A bunch of police officers ran toward Mr. Wonka and Charlie as the clerk wobbled back on his feet and rubbed his left eye, which was now black.

"TAKE THIS CRAZED EBENEZER SCROOGE-LOOKING GUY AND HIS HORSE HAIR OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, wobbling on his feet.

"It's _heir_!" Mr. Wonka shouted as he was grabbed by a bunch of security officers. "With an _e_, not an _a_!"

"Whatever," murmured the clerk.

"Hey buddy," said one of the security officers in a gruff voice, "Before you go assaulting an innocent sales clerk about some stupid candy, I suggest you should reconsider your life choices."

They stomped back inside, but not before one of the security officers tossed a destroyed Everlasting Gobstoppers box behind his back, and it landed right in front of Mr. Wonka.

**Author's note: What do you think? Should this be expanded upon, or should more be added? I hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot, and stay tuned for updates from my other stories! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**

**UPDATE: This one-shot will be turned into a short story. The next chapter will be published today.**


	2. Willy Wonka Eats A Big Mac

**Chapter 2: Willy Wonka Eats A Big Mac**

**Author's Note: Hello, readers, and welcome back to the next chapter of ****_Dimension Dilemma_****! This actually was planning to be a separate story, but, looking back at the now-first chapter, as well as the fact that a Big Mac is a real-world item, I decided to combine the two together, and so, I got this. To reflect this, the first chapter of this story has been changed to "Clerk Chaos", although the overall title of this story will remain the same. I will respond to all of your reviews right now. :)**

**Matt, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! These "knock-off companies" will actually come into play later on in this story. I hope that you'll enjoy this one. :)**

**walnutcoffeecake, I'll answer your questions now :)**

**1\. Yup, he did go through a portal, but as for ****_how _****it was created, I'll leave that up to you and the rest of my readers to decide, but you'll find out exactly what did it in the course of this story.**

**2\. He actually beat up the clerk, and not the store manager.**

**3\. You'll find out whether or not our heroes get back home towards the end. As for the "knock-off candies", they actually aren't. These are the real-life Wonka brand products that ****_we _****eat in our everyday lives, but Mr. Wonka thinks that they are a knock-off, not knowing that he is in our world.**

**4\. You'll see what happens to the clerk, Charlie, and Mr. Wonka in this chapter. **

**5\. I don't mind it. I enjoyed reading your concerns, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**nightmarecake426, this is the Johnny Depp Willy Wonka, although the Gene one ****_could _****be referenced in some way later on. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: This story is not really meant to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form. This is just a fun thing that I will update while on the break from my main stories, as well as during my writing breaks in general, just to keep my writing habit alive and well. :) This chapter was influenced by Guest reviewers marty munster and herman wewatch, so kudos to them for this random spark of inspiration. :D**

**DISCLAIMER 2, BECAUSE WHY NOT?: This chapter is not meant to offend anyone whatsoever. This chapter is meant to take a jab at how a lot of people have seemed to become meaner and more impatient, compared to those from past generations (not all people, of course, are mean and impatient, that would be an absolutely ****_horrible _****assumption; I'm just taking a jab at how everyone, mainly our modern media, seems to report the fact on only mostly people being mean and cruel to each other), as well as the 'adult turning into a kid again' concept. **

**DISCLAIMER 3, BECAUSE 2 ARE NOT ENOUGH XD: None of my opinions of any of these real-life places will be reflected in this story. These reactions are meant to be Charlie's and Mr. Wonka's reactions, and Charlie's and Mr. Wonka's only. Thank you all for your understanding.**

**(Credits: I DO NOT own McDonald's or ****_Chuck and the Cocoa Bean Processing Facility_****. That story belongs to Matt.)**

**With all that out of the way, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. :D**

"W-where could I have gone wrong?" Mr. Wonka said out loud to himself.

Charlie Bucket put a hand on his mentor's shoulders.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie said in his typical quiet, mouse-like tone, "I seriously think that you should go back into the Walgreens and apologize to that poor clerk. What you did was wrong, and you _must _realize that."

"B-but…" stammered Mr. Wonka, before being interrupted by Charlie.

"Mr. Wonka, please," interrupted Charlie.

"Ugh, fine," said Mr. Wonka, giving into his heir's wishes.

Together, the two of them entered the Walgreens and walked up to the desk.

"Oh, it's you again," the clerk said weakly. "Either buy or get out."

"My...friend has something that he would like to say to you," Charlie Bucket said, looking up at the injured clerk.

"Friend?" Mr. Wonka whispered to himself out loud.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie said to his mentor, looking at him then back at the clerk.

Mr. Wonka sighed.

"I-I...would like…" he gulped and cleared his throat like he did back then at the Entrance Hall in front of Charlie, his Grandpa Joe, and the other four children (as well as their parents), "to say that…"

He rubbed his fingers against one of his gloves, and it made a squeaky sound as the chocolatier struggled to gather his thoughts.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry," Mr. Wonka continued. "What I did was extremely immature and foolish, and I regret every second of it."

He held out his hand towards the clerk. At this point, Mr. Wonka had a genuine look of sorrow on his face as he struggled to gather his thoughts once more, as he continued to gulp.

"As much as I hate to say it," the clerk replied to Mr. Wonka, as the chocolatier had an extremely nervous look on his face, "I forgive you."

Mr. Wonka looked behind him and saw that a very elderly janitor was bending down and picking up various wrappers and boxes from the floor, as well as some displays that Mr. Wonka had knocked over.

"Here," Mr. Wonka smiled. "Let me help you."

Mr. Wonka smiled at the old man and helped him pick up every wrapper and box from the floor, as well as the various displays.

"I...I don't know how to thank you!" the old janitor said, extremely surprised.

"Here," Mr. Wonka smiled, taking a candy out of his plum-colored velvet coat and handing it to the janitor. "This is for you."

The candy that Mr. Wonka had given the janitor was not just a candy, but a small bag. The cover showed candy of multiple colors in balls, like red balls, green balls, yellow balls, orange balls, and purple balls. The bag said, "WONKA OOMPAS."

"W-why, sonny!" exclaimed the janitor, extremely flabbergasted. "W-why, sonny, I thought that these candies were discontinued decades ago! I used to love these as a kid!"

"Nope," smiled Mr. Wonka. "I still make them back at my factory. You can come visit me if you like!"

"Why, if I ever-!" the janitor cried, extremely happy.

Mr. Wonka took out another candy from his plum-colored velvet coat and handed it to the clerk. It was a Wonka Bar, and the wrapper said: "WONKA CHILLY CHOCOLATE CREME."

The clerk was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

"You did good, Mr. Wonka," Charlie smiled as the two of them walked out of the Walgreens.

"I-it feels...good," said Mr. Wonka. "I think that we should celebrate!"

Charlie Bucket pointed over towards another building. It said: "MCDONALD'S."

"Does this thing own a farm?" Mr. Wonka smiled before letting out a high-pitched, childish laugh.

"We'll soon find out," Charlie Bucket smiled as the two of them walked towards the McDonald's.

The two of them walked into the McDonald's. Oven bells were heard, and wrappers were on tables all over the place, as it is in most fast-food restaurants. People behind a counter in the front of the McDonald's were talking quickly with customers and taking their orders, and in the back, other employees were running quickly around in order to prepare food for everybody.

"Ten-piece Chicken McNuggets with a large fry!" one worker shouted to the people in the back. "Along with a Coca-Cola and a chocolate milk!"

Another oven bell went off.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket were walking up into the counter, when a man carrying their order accidentally bumped into our duo. He stumbled, and his food spilled to the floor.

"Hey, buddy!" the angry man shouted in Mr. Wonka's face. "Watch where you're goin', buddy!"

"I was," Mr. Wonka responded. "I made sure that no one was by me. _You _should be the one that's more careful. But I _will _help you pick up your food, though."

"Why would I want help from a little tot and a man that looks so pale that he's a dead guy or somethin'?!" the man screamed angrily.

He turned towards the counter and started barking orders.

"HEY, I NEED A JANITOR- NOW!" the angry man screamed, spit flying out of his mouth. A few seconds later, an employee with a mop and a bucket came out from behind a lifting segment in the counter and started cleaning up the spilled food.

"That guy is really feisty," Mr. Wonka said. "He reminds me of Veruca Salt."

"I agree," Charlie Bucket responded. "I wonder if other people in this dimension are as cruel as he is."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon," Mr. Wonka responded as he and Charlie walked up to the counter to take their orders.

Mr. Wonka turned to Charlie.

"What would you like, Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked, turning to his heir.

"Just some apple slices," Charlie responded. "And a chocolate milk. Please."

"Well…" Mr. Wonka said thoughtfully. "I'd like this...Small Macaroni thingie."

"I think you mean Big Mac," Charlie responded.

"Yeah," Mr. Wonka responded.

A cashier stood behind the counter in front of Charlie and Mr. Wonka. She had brown hair, tied up, as well as blue eyes and smooth skin. Her name tag said: "MONA."

"What would you like, sirs?" Mora asked Mr. Wonka and Charlie.

"Well, my buddy Charlie here would like some apple slices and a chocolate milk!" Mr. Wonka said gleefully. "And I would like a Small Macaroni, please."

"Big Mac," Charlie responded.

Mona giggled at Mr. Wonka's remark.

"That would be three-dollars and fifty cents, please," Mona said.

Mr. Wonka fumbled in his pockets and took out a note. This note was long and skinny, and resembled a combination of the American dollar and the British pound. He put it in front of Mona, who looked at it confusingly.

"What is this?" Mona asked confusingly.

"Why, our currency of course!" Mr. Wonka smiled.

"This doesn't look like any currency that I've seen," Mona responded.

"I assure you, dear lady, it is," Mr. Wonka responded.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket suddenly heard a commotion stirring up behind them. People were starting to become impatient, and they were yelling, screaming, and stomping around each other. They were also yelling at Mr. Wonka, Charlie, and Mona.

"Hey, where's my food?!" one man yelled, waving his fists up in the air and spit flying out of his mouth.

"I need my food!" a woman yelled.

"Today's our date!" a young man and woman screamed. "We need our food _now_!"

Mona sighed.

"Fine," Mona sighed, putting Mr. Wonka's currency into the cash register. "I'll register your order, but next time, remember to go to a currency exchange place beforehand."

"Hahaha!" Mr. Wonka giggled, prompting a strange look from Mona. "That's funny!"

"What is?" Mona asked.

"You said, ex_change_, and we were talking about currency!" Mr. Wonka smiled, and Mona giggled.

"That _is _funny," Mona smiled. "Now," she continued, looking at Mr. Wonka and Charlie, "your orders are registered, and we will deliver them to you when they're done. Please go locate a seat."

Charlie and Mr. Wonka looked at all of the seats. Quite a bit of them had grease and sandwich wrappers on them, as well as bits and pieces of French fries.

"This place could need some cleaning," Charlie remarked.

"I'm cringing a bit," Mr. Wonka said, biting his lips.

They managed to find a table, and they sat down, waiting for their orders. They watched as the line that they were in slowly dwindled down as people grabbed their food and exited the building.

"Wow," Willy Wonka remarked. "Mona sure did take those orders fast. She would sure get along with Doris in the Administration Offices!"

Charlie smiled at his mentor, and he looked up.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Mona smiled as she held their orders on a large black tray and carefully placed it down on their table. "I'm sure that I would get along well with your...Doris. Can I meet her?"

"Well, unfortunately, she didn't come with us," Charlie Bucket responded.

"Oh, that's alright," Mona said. "Can I go where she is and meet her?"

"Oh," Mr. Wonka responded. "Well, the thing is, we don't actually know where we are."

Mr. Wonka paused, and looked at Charlie, who was slowly drinking his chocolate milk and opening his packet of apple slices.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I think that this is good food," Charlie responded, "although not as good as your chocolate milk, Mr. Wonka. This one could be creamier than it is now. Also, I like apples with the skin on them. It gives the consumer more vitamins, which can make them healthier."

"Thanks for the feedback," Mona smiled. "I'll be sure to pass that along."

Mr. Wonka looked down at his Big Mac. He peeled back the white wrapper, which had "BIG MAC" written all over it, and stared at his meal. He cringed at the sight of it. The bun was soggy, and the patty was very flimsy.

"Is this _really _what you people serve over here?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Yup," Mona responded.

"And those angry customers?" Mr. Wonka continued. "Do you _really _have to deal with those sorts of warts all day long?"

"Yes," Mona sighed. "It gets tiring when people yell in your face all day long."

"Back where I come from, people are friendlier than over here. Sure, there may be a fight or two, but certainly _not_ of this scale."

"I sure do wish people would just get along," Charlie Bucket agreed.

The chocolatier picked up his Big Mac with both of his hands. He cringed at the sight of it, and bit his lips.

_What is this thing?_ Mr. Wonka asked himself. _And more importantly, what kinda crazy person would eat this? It's all dry, and the patty looks so skinny it's like just came out of a...whatever. Just staring at it is making me gag. _

He sighed.

_Well, I better get this over with._

He took a bite out of the Big Mac, and let the taste of the bun and the patty spread out all over his tongue. The taste of melted cheese, as well as ketchup and mustard, went into Mr. Wonka's taste buds as he looked at everyone with a curious expression.

"Well, what do you think?" Mona asked.

Mr. Wonka paused.

"The buns are soggy, the patty is dry," Mr. Wonka responded. "Even my grandmother could have made a better thing than this."

"I agree," Mona whispered back, and Mr. Wonka and Charlie giggled.

"You're very good!" Mr. Wonka smiled at Mona referencing his psychiatrist Oompa-Loompa who always helped him in the Therapy Hall.

"Thank you," Mona responded with a giggle, then looked back at Mr. Wonka and Charlie. "You said that you and…"

"Charlie," Mr. Wonka added.

"...Charlie here don't know where you two actually are," she continued, and looked at the two again. "What is Charlie's last name?"

"Bucket," Charlie responded politely as he picked up his trash and threw it away. "Charlie Bucket."

"Did you say...Charlie _Bucket_?" Mona said, extremely surprised.

"Yes," responded Charlie politely, sitting at his spot in the table. "Why? Did I upset you, Mona?"

"No, none of that," Mona responded. "It's just...that...you sorta remind me of a young boy that I read about when I was a young girl...by Roald Dahl or someone like that. Excuse me if I sound strange. I apologize."

"No, it's alright," Mr. Wonka responded. "Please, carry on."

"Really?" Mona asked.

"Sure," Charlie responded. "I'm very interested as well."

"Alright," Mona said. "You see, and you…" she said, looking at Mr. Wonka, "you look like some guy that I watched way back when, like, in...2005?"

She looked up at the ceiling of the McDonald's thoughtfully.

"Now, what was the name?" she said out loud. "Chuck and the Cocoa Bean Processing Facility? No, no, no. Not that."

She looked back at Charlie Bucket and snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I know the title now!"

"What is it?" asked Mr. Wonka curiously.

"_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," she responded to herself. "Yeah, that's it! It was about a once-poor boy named Charlie Bucket who found a Golden Ticket and travelled in a mysterious chocolate factory with his grandfather named Grandpa Joe and a mysterious chocolatier named Mr. Willy Wonka!"

The duo looked at Mona, extremely dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Mona asked.

"Why, that's _my_ name!" gaped the famous chocolatier. "Mr. Willy Wonka."

**Author's Note: Well, well, well! What did you all think of this chapter? Did you like it? As usual, feel free to review, and stay tuned for more. :)**

**A question for all of my readers: What read-world places would ****_you _****like to see Mr. Wonka and Charlie (and potentially Mona) visit and react to? If you would like, please leave your desires in the review section. :)**

**Fun Fact: The character of "Mona" is a reference to an unused character created by The Island Hopper for his one-shot, ****_Cell Block F_****. This reference is in name only. I just thought it would be a fun reference to make. :)**

**As usual, feel free to review, and stay tuned for more, everyone! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	3. A Book-full of Fun, Part 1

**Chapter 3: A Book-full of Fun, Part 1**

**DISCLAIMER: None of my opinions of any of these real-life places and things are not reflected in any of these chapters. Also, I do NOT own any of these real-life places and things, either. This story is primarily made for entertainment purposes, and I make no money off of any of them whatsoever. With that out of the way, let's respond to your reviews, shall we? :)**

**Matt, I have corrected a "Wonk" error to 'Wonka'. I'm glad I made you laugh, and I hope with a happy heart that you'll enjoy this chapter as well. :D I'm kinda beginning to recover from my struggles as well. I wanted to publish this yesterday, but my struggles hindered that.**

**nightmarecake426, the next chapter is finally here! :) I favorited you, by the way. :D**

**flowerangel502, part 1 of your request is in this chapter! :D By the way, I favorited you. :)**

**Sushii, I'll consider that. :D**

**Dansse, I'll consider that as well. :)**

**Turrislucidus, thanks so much for taking your time to review the first two chapters of this story! I have become better at proofreading than I was when I first started out here (in September, wow! Almost a year here already :O), so that's a start. I have been watching some Wonka material lately, so hopefully those things will help me capture the feel of my characters better. Also, thanks so much for the compliment! People in real-life often do call me an energetic person, so I try to transfer my real-life personality to my online presence as well. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, everyone! :D**

"You mean," gasped Mona, "that you're _the _Mr. Willy Wonka?"

"Yup!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "And, what do you mean? Do you not have a Mr. Wonka over here? An amazing chocolatier who everybody gives a cheer to?"

"Well," explained Mona, "over here, our Mr. Wonka is just a fictional character. A man in a book, musicals, movies, even an opera."

"He doesn't exist as an actual candyman here?" Mr. Wonka asked curiously.

"No," responded Mona, pausing for a few seconds, "which is why...I'm _so _happy to meet you both! It's been my dream to meet you all ever since I was a kid!"

"Really?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Of course!" Mona said happily.

"Since you seem to know a lot about this dimension, would you mind showing us around?" Charlie Bucket asked Mona curiously. "We'll be glad to tell you more about our dimension in return."

"You really mean it?" Mona squeaked excitedly.

"Yes," Charlie responded in his quiet, mouse-like tone and smiling at Mona. "But what about your job here at this...McDonald's?"

"It's over for tonight, Charlie," Mona responded. "You don't need to be worried about it, I assure you."

Mona helped Mr. Wonka up, and Mr. Wonka helped Charlie up. Together, the three of them exited the McDonald's and stared out in the distance at the night sky. Coincidentally, this day was not overly humid, and not overly cold. It was the perfect temperature, and the three of them could hear car horns honking, as well as lights from businesses, and smells from more fast-food restaurants were in the air as well.

"Here," Mona said to Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket, pointing to her car. "You want me to take you to one of my absolutely favorite places?"

"Sure!" Charlie smiled happily, as the three of them walked across the McDonald's parking lot together. Suddenly, they heard a car horn honking, as well as headlights. It was a car that was in front of them, and the driver was shouting at them.

"Watch where'ya goin', punks!" the driver shouted angrily. "If'ya people would watch where'ya goin', the world would be a much better place!"

The three of them walked by Mona's car, then the car drove on, as they all watched the man with curiosity.

"The world would be a much better place if people like you weren't such grumps," Mr. Wonka mumbled under his breath.

He turned to Mona.

"Mona?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wonka?" Mona responded.

"Is every person in this dimension such grumps and meanies?" he asked curiously.

"No," Mona smiled as the three of them got into her car and buckled up safely. She backed up, turned on her car's lights, then drove out of the parking lot. "They're not. Sure, it may seem like that, but there are some real gems if you hunt around closely. They're rare, but they're there."

She drove down a long road for what seemed like forever, occasionally stopping and going at traffic signals and stop signs. Finally, she said, "We're here."

Charlie and Mr. Wonka looked out of her car window as Mona was pulling into yet another parking lot. They saw a sign that said: "BARNES & NOBLE."

"Wow," remarked Charlie. "It's been a long time since I've seen the ampersand."

"The what?" asked Mr. Wonka, looking at Charlie.

"The ampersand," responded Charlie. "It's that symbol that looks sort of an uppercase, backwards, cursive 's," he responded, making a cursive 's' in the air with one of his fingers. "Because all I see is the word 'and' these days. It's as if the ampersand is being driven to…'extinction', per say."

"Did you know that the ampersand was once the twenty-seventh letter of the alphabet?" Mona smiled as she was unbuckling her seatbelt.

"What?" said Charlie Bucket said, absolutely shocked.

"Believe it or not, it was," Mona said, as she exited her car and the three of them stood in place together by one another. "Instead of 'X, Y, Z, and', followed by the ampersand, students would say, 'and per say.' That was actually combined into the word 'ampersand,' and the ampersand was removed from the alphabet, and made its own separate symbol."

"Wow!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "I never knew that!"

Mona grabbed Charlie's hand, and they started walking towards the Barnes & Noble. Mr. Wonka followed as well. Once they arrived across the parking lot, Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked in the Barnes & Noble's window. They were absolutely shocked.

There were bookshelves everywhere with books, toys, and plushies on them, and tables spread throughout the room contained even more books and toys on them as well, alongside things such as e-readers and tablets. In the back of the store, on the left side, there was a green circle with a queen in the center, surrounded by the words, "STARBUCKS COFFEE." They could see a television playing a movie close by the Starbucks as well, but they couldn't see exactly what was playing due to how far away they were. They entered the store, and as soon as they opened the door, a bell rang, alerting a desk clerk of their entrance.

"Hey, welcome to Barnes and Noble!" the desk clerk said in an extremely welcoming tone. "How can I help you three tonight?"

"We're looking for some Roald Dahl books," Mona replied, then the clerk smiled at her. They could see that his name tag read: "THEO D."

"Ah, great choice!" Theo D. replied, guiding the group towards an extremely long shelf. "I used to love Roald Dahl's books as a kid, and I still love them now. Enjoy!"

Theo walked back to the desk to help a customer that was in there to check out their products as the three of them glanced at the shelf. Mona was reading aloud as she searched the shelf for a specific book that she wanted. "_Esio Trot_, _The Vicar of Nibbleswicke_, _The Magic Finger_, _The Witches_, _The Giraffe, the Pelly, and Me_, _Boy: Tales of Childhood, More About Boy_, _Going Solo_-Ah-ha!"

She triumphantly pulled a book out of the shelf. It read: "CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY- BY ROALD DAHL, ILLUSTRATED BY QUENTIN BLAKE (FULL COLOR EDITION)."

Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket looked at the book with curiosity. Mona handed it to Mr. Wonka, and he took off one of his gloves and opened it with care.

"Chapter One," Charlie Bucket said, reading out loud. "Here Comes Charlie."

"_These two very old people are the father and mother of Mr Bucket. Their names are Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine. _

_And _these _two very old people are the father and mother of Mrs Bucket. Their names are Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina. _

_This is Mr Bucket. _

_This is Mrs Bucket. _

_Mr and Mrs Bucket have a small boy whose name is Charlie. This is Charlie. How d'you do? And how d'you do? And how d'you do again? He is pleased to meet you._"

"Interesting," Charlie Bucket remarked. "In this illustration, I look completely different! I have yellow hair in that, and in my dimension, I have brown hair. All of my grandparents look completely different in these illustrations as well."

"Your… p-parents, too, Charlie," Mr. Wonka added.

"Agreed," Charlie responded.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Wonka?" Mona asked.

"No," Mr. Wonka responded.

"You see," Charlie added, "in our dimension, Mr. Wonka had a father who refused to let him eat sweets and candy. Even though he reconciled with him, the memories still haunt him."

Mr. Wonka seemed eager to change the subject. "Let's find a page or chapter describing me, shall we?" Mr. Wonka said, flipping throughout the book.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed suddenly, stopping at a page and reading out loud.

"_Mr Wonka was standing all alone just inside the open gates of the factory. _

_And what an extraordinary little man he was! _

_He had a black top hat on his head. _

_He wore a tail coat made of a beautiful plum-coloured velvet. _

_His trousers were bottle green. _

_His gloves were pearly grey. _

_And in one hand he carried a fine gold-topped walking cane. _

_Covering his chin, there was a small, neat, pointed black beard — a goatee. And his eyes — his eyes were most marvellously bright. They seemed to be sparkling and twinkling at you all the time. The whole face, in fact, was alight with fun and laughter._"

"Well," Mr. Wonka analyzed, "that Mr. Wonka _kinda _sounds like me, except my cane isn't gold, and I'm not wearing green pants. I don't have a goatee, either."

"How about we go over to the television?" Mona suggested. "There are two, in fact, close by each other and playing some _very _similar, yet _very _different movies."

Mona guided Mr. Wonka and Charlie over to one of the televisions. This one was located on the right side of the Barnes & Noble, and a shining gold nameplate below the television said in black letters: "WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY." They began watching it with curiosity, and at that moment, this movie's Charlie, which had blonde hair and a chubby face, had just found his Golden Ticket.

"This...this...this movie's title makes _no _sense whatsoever!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "This...movie's Mr. Wonka _owns_ the factory! What's the point of the movie being _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_? What is this? It should be _Charlie_, not _Willy Wonka_!"

"Don't stop til you get there!" exclaimed a man named Mr. Jopeck on the television screen as Charlie began running like a cheetah towards an alleyway to get to his home.

"Wow," exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "This movie's Charlie sure looks different than what I look like."

"Just you wait," smiled Mona, then her and Charlie looked back up at the television. To Charlie's and Mr. Wonka's surprise, while he was running down the alleyway, a man with oval-framed glasses wearing a suit, as well as a black bowler hat, stepped in front of him.

"Arthur Slugworth," the man said. "President of Slugworth Chocolates Incorporated."

"Wait, what?" said Mr. Wonka in surprise. "This looks _nothing _like the Slugworth of my dimension."

The Slugworth on the television began talking to Charlie. He stood in front of this movie's Charlie, blocking his escape.

"I congratulate you, little boy," Arthur Slugworth said to _Willy Wonka_'s Charlie, looking at him straight in his eyes. "Well done. You've found the fifth Golden Ticket. May I introduce myself. Arthur Slugworth- President of Slugworth Chocolates, Incorporated. Now, listen carefully because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Mr. Wonka is at this moment working on a fantastic invention: the Everlasting Gobstopper. If he succeeds, he'll ruin me. So, all I want you to do is to get hold of just one Everlasting Gobstopper and bring it to me so that I can find the secret formula. Your reward will be ten thousand of these."

He had a bunch of packets of money in his hand, and he flipped through them at a rapid speed. _Willy Wonka_'s Charlie looked at him, extremely scared and confused. Arthur Slugworth continued speaking.

"Think it over, will you. A new house for your family, and good food and comfort for the rest of their lives. And don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper."

They kept watching the movie. They said nothing until Charlie arrived home and showed the Golden Ticket to his Grandpa Joe. This Grandpa Joe was almost bald, but he had a thin section of grey hair on the top of his head, slightly more grey hair on the sides, along with a thick grey moustache.

"Charlie!" exclaimed the _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _Grandpa Joe. "You've done it!"

A few minutes later, both Charlie and Mr. Wonka were cringing as they saw this movie's Charlie helping his Grandpa Joe out of bed by grabbing his skinny legs and tossing up the bedsheets.

"Ewwww!" groaned Charlie Bucket. "Has this Charlie realized how smelly his grandpa's feet must be after all that time under the bedsheets? Where's his 'Yiiiiiippppppppeeeeeeee!,' and his miniscule dance in the center of their room, and...and…?"

"Look at me!" this movie's Grandpa Joe said, absolutely shocked, staring around at where he was. He acted as if he was on Mars, like a mysterious planet that had never been explored or discovered before. "Look at me! Up and about! I haven't done this in twenty years!"

"Aaaaaaaand the 'yippee' comes when?" asked Charlie Bucket.

Charlie was absolutely shocked when it never came, and instead, both this Charlie, as well as his Grandpa Joe broke out into song, jumping all over their house.

"_I never thought my life could be_

_Anything but catastrophe._

_But suddenly I begin to see_

_A bit of good luck for me!_

_'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket..._

_I've got a golden twinkle in my eye!_

_I never had a chance to shine,_

_Never a happy song to sing!_

_But suddenly half the world is mine!_

_What an amazing thing!_

_'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket!_

_It's ours, Charlie!_

_I've got a golden sun up in the sky!_

_(Slippers, Charlie!)_

_I never thought I'd see the day_

_When I would face the world and say,_

'_Good morning, look at the sun!'_

_I never thought that I would be_

_Slap in the lap of luxury,_

_'Cause I'd have said:_

"_It couldn't be done!_" this movie's Charlie exclaimed happily.

"_But it can be done!_" this movie's Grandpa Joe smiled.

"_Ooh! The cane, Charlie!_

_Here I go! Watch my speed!_

_Hahaha!_"

_I never dreamed that I would climb_

_Over the moon in ecstasy!_

_But nevertheless, it's there that I'm_

_Shortly about to be!_"

"_'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket!_" _Willy Wonka_'s Grandpa Joe and Charlie sang together.

"_I've got a golden chance to make my way,_

_And with a Golden Ticket, it's a golden day!_"

"_Good morning, look at the sun!_" _Willy Wonka_'s Grandpa Joe sang happily, tossing open a small window.

"_'Cause I'd have said,_" _Willy Wonka_'s Charlie and Grandpa Joe once again sang together.

'_It couldn't be done!'_

"_But it can be done!_" _Willy Wonka_'s Grandpa Joe exclaimed, grinning enormously.

_I never dreamed that I would climb_

_Over the moon in ecstasy!_

_But nevertheless, it's there that I'm_

_Shortly about to be_

_'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket_

"_I've got a Golden Ticket!_" this movie's Charlie and Grandpa Joe sang together, dancing together and holding hands.

"_I've got a golden chance to make my way,_

_And with a Golden Ticket, it's a golden day!_"

Once the song was over, Charlie and Mr. Wonka were extremely confused.

"Are you being serious right now?" Mr. Wonka remarked.

"Even _my _Grandpa Joe didn't dance _that _much," Charlie Bucket said, scratching his head. "He just did a small dance in the middle of our house, not jumping like a jackrabbit and twisting around bed posts and looking under our bed at my face and grabbing his slippers."

"I think you might be interested in knowing something else," Mona continued, staring straight into Charlie Bucket's eyes and smirking mischievously.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, looking at Mona.

"Did you know that this Grandpa Joe had…" Mona began, then she came closer to Charlie and Mr. Wonka.

She whispered in both Mr. Wonka's and Charlie's ears in order to keep this story's K+ rating, and the two of them were absolutely shocked. They gasped in surprise.

"You mean to tell me that this Grandpa Joe had…" he mouthed the word that Mona had told him, "while the rest of his family just starved and had cabbage water? Forgot all that Slugworth stuff and the four naughty children in this movie, this Grandpa Joe is the _true _villain of this movie! Just think about it: if this Grandpa Joe didn't do…you-know-what, they would've had _much _more money than at this moment, and the entire plot of this film would have been unnecessary! Come to think of it, where's this Charlie's father?"

"He's like...not in the film for some reason...like, he was only mentioned once or something, then never mentioned again, because I think that this movie's Wonka was supposed to serve as the father figure in this," Mona answered.

"Okay, okay, even _I _feel like I must question this film's logic," Mr. Wonka remarked.

"There's more," Mona smirked. "We still have the factory tour, you know."

"Oh, great," moaned Mr. Willy H. Wonka. "This is gonna be fun."

"I'm with you," groaned Charlie Bucket.

**Author's Note: I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. As usual, reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcomed and appreciated! :D Stay tuned for more from me! :)**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	4. A Book-full of Fun, Part 2

**Chapter 4: A Book-full of Fun, Part 2**

**Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. However, the good news is that I'm back, which means that my stories will now be updated more frequently. :D And now, it's time to reply to all the wonderful reviews that were left during my absence. :)**

**Matt, I'm so happy to know that you enjoyed the last chapter, **_**and **_**learned something new at the same time! I'm feeling better at the moment, and I truly do like the 2005 versions of Slugworth, Fickelgruber, and Prodnose. It's not often when people these days acknowledge they exist, despite them being a major force with Mr. Wonka and his present state. After all, without them, we wouldn't know about the Oompa-Loompas, would we?**

**nightmarefan426, it makes me feel really good that you enjoyed the next chapter. It always encourages me more and more to write when people say that they like my stories. :) The 1971 version really isn't my favorite, either. The 2005 one is the better one in my opinion, mainly due to it being closer to the book, and the Oompa-Loompa songs. Speaking of 2005 version, indeed, how **_**would **_**the two of them react to- themselves?! All I can say is, read on! :)**

**a****wkwardperson, I actually did check out r/grandpajoehate, and I gotta say, if you're one of my older readers (the thread in question uses naughty language), I would definitely recommend checking it out. It's really funny. XD **

**I'm glad Mona made you smile, and I am **_**really **_**enjoying writing this story so far. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. :D**

**(DISCLAIMER: None of my opinions about any other these real-life places, people, or things will be reflected in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes, and no money is made from this story, or any of my other ones.)**

**And now, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, everyone! :D**

The three of them continued watching the film. They watched as they saw a huge clock tower, a big brass band, and every single one of the Golden Ticket winners awaiting the trip inside Willy Wonka's factory.

Mr. Willy Wonka watched as Violet Beauregarde took her piece of gum and pulled it and it went on her face. He bit his lip.

"Ew," he said, absolutely disgusted at what was happening in front of him.

"And why does this Violet have her father in this?" Charlie asked. "Wasn't it supposed to be her mother?"

"I don't know," Mona replied honestly. "I don't know anything about the development of this film."

And so it went on, until they reached none other than...

"Ladies and gentleman," the movie's Mr. Wonka said suspenseful, "boys and girls- the Chocolate Room."

"I...hear music," Mr. Wonka said. "Don't tell me another musical number is coming up."

"Well, this _is _a musical, after all," Mona said.

"What?!" Mr. Wonka cried.

"Just sit back and enjoy the movie, Mr. Wonka," Charlie Bucket smiled.

"I'll...I'll try…" Mr. Wonka answered, sitting back down slowly, hesitating to look at the television screen as the movie's Mr. Wonka began to sing.

"Hold your breath," he said. "Make a wish. Count to three."

Then, he began to sing.

"_Come with me and you'll be_

_In a world of pure imagination._

_Take a look and you'll see_

_Into your imagination._

_We'll begin with a spin_

_Traveling in the world of my creation!_

_What we'll see will defy explanation._

_If you want to view paradise,_

_Simply look around and view it!_

_Anything you want to, do it._

_Want to change the world?_

_There's nothing to it._

_There is no life I know_

_To compare with pure imagination!_

_Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be!_"

At this moment, an instrumental break made up of bells began playing, then this movie's Mr. Wonka began jumping around the Chocolate Room playfully, giving candy to the Golden Ticket winners, and even eating some himself. Then, he began singing once more.

"_If you want to view paradise,_

_Simply look around and view it!_

_Anything you want to, do it._

_Want to change the world?_

_There's nothing to it._

_There is no life I know_

_To compare with pure imagination!_

_Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be!_"

"Whew, thank the Cocoa gods that that's over!" Mr. Wonka sighed, relieved.

* * *

"We _must _hurry!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe hurriedly in the Inventing Room back in Charlie and Mr. Wonka's dimension. "What could have _possibly _happened to them?! Where did they go?"

There was a scene of complete chaos. There were Oompa-Loompas wearing science goggles, and everyone was sweating and in an enormous panic.

"They were just, well, inventing, then _BOOM!_" Mr. Bucket said. "This strange ray came out of nowhere, then they were gone!"

"Oh, Charlie," sighed Mrs. Bucket sadly. "And I'm worried about Wonka, too. Even if he _did _talk about candy quite a bit at our dinner table, he had quite an eccentric and likeable personality."

Mrs. Bucket turned around to look at her husband. Mr. Bucket put his hands on her shoulders and patted them encouragingly.

"Now don't you worry," said Mr. Bucket positively. "Charlie and Mr. Wonka and the most inventive people we know, so even if _we _can't find a solution, _they _will."

"I sure hope so," Mrs. Bucket sighed.

"I know it," smiled Grandpa George. "They're _no _dummies."

* * *

Charlie and Mr. Wonka were completely shocked at the look of the Chocolate Room- but for a completely different reason.

"Why does the chocolate river look like whangdoodle diarrhea?" Mr. Wonka asked, disgusted.

"How do you know what whangdoodle diarrhea looks like?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Don't ask," Mr. Wonka responded, chuckling lightly.

Soon, the Oompa-Loompas came on screen.

"They look like clowns," Charlie remarked.

"And why are they so tall?" Mr. Wonka asked. "They just look like regular people with make up."

"That's because they are," Mona answered.

"Oh boy," Mr. Wonka sighed. He got up, and gripped Charlie's hand. "No more of this movie!" he cried. "I've seen enough!"

"Well then, what about the 2005 movie?" Mona asked innocently with an irresistible smile.

"2005 movie?!" Willy Wonka cried. "Oh, I guess, as long as it means that we'll be getting away from..._this _one." He looked back at the first television set one last time without a single regret. However, nobody could've prepared him for what he was about to see next.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed as he saw the movie opening. "THAT'S ME!"

"This is the story of an ordinary little boy named Charlie Bucket," the narrator of this film began. "He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children. In fact, he was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet."

"How did these people get _exactly _what I was doing at that moment?!" Charlie exclaimed. "I _clearly _remember this!"

"Ooo, a narrator," Mr. Willy Wonka remarked, himself somehow not hearing Charlie's _own_ remark. "Classy."

Then, came the shot of Charlie's family.

"Hey!" Charlie cried once more. "That's _my _family! We weren't part of a movie! Somebody must've spied on us! What person could've done such a thing?"

"Prodnose is a good guess," Mr. Wonka answered. "Or Fickelgruber. Or slithery old Slugworth."

"Just wait," Mona smirked.

Everyone in the movie was gathered together, and the movie's Grandpa Joe- Charlie's _own _grandfather- was telling everyone about Willy Wonka.

"Hey, that's me!" cried Mr. Wonka, disgruntled.

"All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka," the 2005 Grandpa Joe told Charlie in the television. "They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes."

The two of them watched, totally in shock. Finally, Charlie broke the silence.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes, Charlie?" Mr. Wonka answered.

"Why did you write 'SECRET RECIPE' _on _your recipes, in _giant red _letters?" Charlie asked.

"That...I'll admit, that _was _an oopsie," Mr. Wonka chuckled embarrassingly.

"I don't think watching this film would do us much good," Charlie remarked. "After all, _somebody _spied on us and recorded every one of our moments and thoughts."

"Thoughts?" said Mr. Wonka suddenly. "On second thought, let's continue watching this...just to see."

"See what?" Mona asked.

"I...it's just a hunch," he responded. "As I said, I just want to see...if _they're_ there."

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! :D From now on, I'll try to get my writing **_**much **_**more back on track, rather than 3-4 months in between publishing chapters, so look forward to that. :)**

**As a nice little interactive question for you all, I'll ask, "What was your favorite moment of this chapter?" As usual, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, and I hope that you all are super excited for the next one! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	5. Update

Hello, dear readers:

Now, reading this, you're expecting me to say that this story is abandoned, will be deleted, or dead, and for that, you're wrong. This story is _not _dead, and nor are my other ones. From this point forward, I'm likely going to work on 1-2 stories at a time in order to prevent overworking myself. Once I'm done with a couple stories, this story is high on my list of priorities, and will be one of the first ones to be updated and finished afterwards. I promise that all my stories will eventually be completed, as I will never abandon any of them.

In fact, chapter 5, titled, "The Will of Wilbur Wonka", is actually being worked on at the moment, and I hope that you'll enjoy it once it releases. As soon as that chapter gets done, I will delete this update and replace it with the actual chapter 5. Stay tuned, everyone!

Until then,

Gabe S. :)


End file.
